And The Tiger Fell In Love With The Dove
by Featherblaze
Summary: One-shot. What do you do when the cat you love is from a different clan? TigerheartXDovepaw NOTE: This is a Warriors: Omen of the Stars fanfiction, so I would suggest you read that book before you read this. R&R, please! Rated T
1. He Knows

This is a super short chapter...Okay, so ALL of the chapters will be short. Bite me. (Not seriously; I will bite back.) If you haven't figured it out yet, this is kinda a crack TigerheartXDovepaw fanfic...please R&R.

* * *

I cast a quick glance at my Clanmates, then bound up to the pretty, young gray she-cat who had, unfortunately, stolen my heart. My heart pounded almost out of my chest as I bent my neck to brush my muzzle against hers. Her silvery fur was softer than anything I had ever felt in the world.

"I'll miss you," I murmured softly, my emotions spilling out a little with the words. "I'll see you at the Gatherings, right?"

Surprise and another, unnamable emotion glittered softly in her eyes as she quickly replied, "Yes, I'll miss you, too." I wished I could've stayed longer, simply bask in her beauty, but I saw Toadfoot signal for me to get back. Quickly, resentfully, I rejoined my Clanmates. From the look he was giving me, I could tell the dark brown tom wasn't pleased with what I had done; I'd get a good tail chewing later. I hardly heard what Sedgewhisker had said, so I was barely able to reply. All my thoughts were on Dovepaw. Her glowing eyes, soft gray fur, downy as the feather of the bird for which she was named, her sweet scent…

_What __**am **__you thinking?! _I yowled inwardly as I waved good-bye to my traveling companions one last time. _I can't love her!!! She's ThunderClan!!! She's…_ As I turned to head back to the camp, Toadfoot stalked up beside me. He muttered as he brushed past, "I'll talk to you about _that," _he nodded back to the vanishing cats, "later." I knew immediately what he meant as I nodded numbly. He continued quietly, "Be careful what you do, Tigerheart. You know quite well what happens to cats who break the warrior code." My heart raced as the full realization hit me.

He knew; Toadfoot knew, as well as I did, that I was in love with Dovepaw…and all the trouble that could come with it.

_******* _

* * *

_PREVIEW:_

"_Tigerheart, did you even consider the consequences?!" "What consequences?! It's not as if I-"_

_

* * *

_

So, you like? If so, then please review. It not...still, please review. I'll have chapter 2 up soon, I promise.

L8r~

Kyo


	2. Lakeside Talk

"What _were _you thinking?!" Toadfoot hissed at me. The sun was sinking as we padded down to the lake, side by side. Toadfoot had practically begged Blackstar to let him and I go down and check on the lake to see if the water had risen.

"You think I _planned _on this happening?!" I retorted, feeling slightly irritated and backed into a corner. "She's from a different clan!!" the dark brown tom continued, his anger dripping like venom from his words. "Mouse dung, she's barely more than a kit!! Tigerheart, did you even consider the consequences?!"

"What consequences?!" I snapped back, all my frustration and growing anger cascading out of me like a waterfall. I'd even forgotten I was speaking to a senior warrior. "It's not as if I-" "It's not as if you what, mouse brain?! Were you going to say, 'It's not as if I mated with her?!'" His burning gaze met mine. I looked away, my pelt burning with embarrassment and shame. "Look…" Toadfoot's voice softened, " I know you didn't mean for this to happen. And, hey, you could've done a whole lot worse." I looked over at him, curious of what the older warrior was going to say.

"But," he continued, "it's a good thing you didn't. She's _ThunderClan, _for StarClan's sake!" I glared at him. "My mother was _born _ThunderClan," I hissed softly. He glanced over at me.

"Tigerheart, you know what I meant. It's against the warrior code." He flicked his ears. "I'll admit it; she _is_ a pretty little thing." My ears flattened slightly. Toadfoot let out an exasperated sigh. "Tigerheart…"

"I know, I know!!" I lashed my tail indignantly. _Great, now I'm getting possessive…_I thought. The senior warrior continued, "A lot of ThunderClan she-cats are pretty. Smart and sharp-tongued, too." We halted at the edge of the lake, which had risen drastically since the last time we had seen it. I gazed over the water, the dusk sky reflected perfectly over it's glassy surface.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, I finally spoke. "…you're right, Toadfoot. It _is _wrong." I flexed my claws, digging them into the rain-softened earth. "_But I can't help it._" My voice grew hard as I finished my words. The older tom glanced sympathetically over at me. "I know." He turned around and started to pad back towards the camp. "But, with any luck, this little infatuation of yours will be gone soon enough." I slowly started to follow him. "Yeah, maybe…" I muttered as I slowly started to follow him. I felt numb to everything around me, even the prickly pine needles that covered the forest floor. Deep inside me, a voice whispered:

_If only it were that simple…_

_

* * *

_Another short chapter. I haven't started chapter three yet, so...no preview this chapter. My sincere apologies.

Good-bye!~

Kyo

P.S. Has anyone else noticed that the character list needs to be updated? Hm...


	3. Horrid Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER (though I wish I could and would) OWN WARRIORS!!! ERIN HUNTER DOES!!

* * *

_As I walk through the dark forest, my fur begins to prickle with uneasy. I know Tigerstar is out there…Hawkfrost and Brokenstar, too. I had sworn to myself that I would never come back here…but yet here I am again. As if I'm crawling back to them, like a mewling kit to it's mother._

"_I know your out there!!!" I call out, taunting the horrid trio to come out of hiding. "Show yourselves!!!" Frustration and fury call at my insides as the silence continues. I start running, my anger giving my strength. But the long I run…the more and more pointless it seems. Where _are _they?!_

_I halt, picking up a familiar, sweet scent. "Dovepaw?" I call out softly. "Are you there…?" I head in the direction of her scent, hoping, no, _praying_ that I can find her. As I get closer, another scent hits my nose…_

…blood.

"_DOVEPAW!!" I yowl as loud as I can. I start running again, hurrying to find her…_

…_I did. But it was too late…_

"_No…no…_no…!"_ I cry out. Lying in front of me, torn and broken, is Dovepaw, _my _Dovepaw, dead and bloody. I sense a presence at my shoulder. I know immediately who it is._

"_Give her up…or this _will _be her fate…" Tigerstar hisses in my ear, a sadistic tone in his voice._

_****_

I jump awake, only to find I am back in the warrior's den. My heart is pounding out of my chest. I realize something…

…Tigerstar _would keep his promise…_

_

* * *

_

I know, I know; 'nother short chapter. Sorry; this one was kinda spontaneous. Though I kinda made Lionblaze's assumption about Tigerheart come true, huh? Oh well...it is MY fanfiction.

R&R~

P.S. I may be changing my name soon, so , don't be too shocked if it is different.


End file.
